Sabe
by BBSTIA
Summary: Era un secreto a voces. Fingirse ignorante era como tratar de negar los cambios que el tiempo había formado en sus cuerpos y los sentimientos implantados en sus corazones
1. Phoebe Sabe

**Phoebe Sabe**

Era público, aunque ellos se lo negaban a sí mismos. Pero ¿Quien era ella para convencer a Helga de que ya no era un secreto? Bueno, ella era sólo su mejor amiga y como lo había prometido, desde el momento en que lo supo, nunca le daría la razón a nadie, si se lo preguntaban.

 _-¿Entonces te gusta?-_  
 _-Si- Sonrió y apreció un maravilloso sonrojo en los pómulos de su cara cabizbaja._  
 _Era obvio para ella, incluso a la poco observadora edad de 7 años. La conocía muy bien, pero sobre todo le alegraba que Helga tuviera la confianza para decírselo._  
 _-¡No se lo digas a nadie!- Se apresuró a decir, defensiva._  
 _Sonrió de nuevo y se atrevió a soltar una risita, era tan tierna cuando se mostraba tímida, tan ella_  
 _-Te lo juro-_

-¿Vamos Phebe?- Un chico interrumpió sus recuerdos, extendiéndole la mano  
-Claro- Contestó tomándola sin dudar  
Tan infantiles como los había conservado el tiempo, tampoco es que le fuese a decir fácilmente a nadie que se veía a escondidas con el mejor amigo de Arnold

* * *

La historia existía, si.  
La escribí hace años, y hoy que la volví a leer... Nada que decir xD  
Podría decirse que es una re-edición. Espero les guste :3


	2. Gerald Sabe

**Gerald Sabe**

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era su mejor amigo por nada.  
Además, no cualquiera soporta AÑOS de Helga G. Pataki solo por creer que "hay algo bueno en ella"

 _\- Aléjate de mi Brainy- Le pidió Helga aprisionada en un sorpresivo abrazo, la molestia en su voz, traicionada por una sonrisita que se escapó -Hablo en serio- Insistió pero el chico ni se inmutó. A pesar del tono de voz parecía que lo disfrutaba, o el chico estaría en el suelo desde hace un rato. Alguien tiró del chico de lentes y lo estrelló contra un casillero_  
 _-Dijo que la soltaras- Escupió con rabia el rubio, todos miraron sorprendidos_

Demasiado inocente para no saber disimular y soñar con que nadie notaba sus ataques de celos.  
Muy a su pesar no negaría que Helga se había vuelto una chica muy linda, pero decir que había chica en el mundo más hermosa que Phoebe era peor que un crimen.


	3. Rhonda Sabe

**Rhonda Sabe**  
Todo el mundo lo sabía y ella no era la excepción -nadie lo era-.  
Como la reina del chisme y el drama, desde el sexto grado era notorio para ella como Helga atraía más y más a los chicos, peor aún ahora que estaban en octavo grado. La pubertad habia modelado con uñas y dientes el cuerpos acostumbrado al deporte de Arnold, a quien el golpe de madurez le fue de perlas.  
Comunes eran las peleas en las que autor y protagonista eran los celos, así que ella no podía ni imaginárselo oficial.

 _-¿Y porque no te vas con tus amigos, emh?-  
-Ya supéralo Arnoldo, vivimos cerca y… oh, ya entiendo. Quieres ir con una de tus flechaditas, ¿No?-_  
 _-Por favor Helga, eres tú quien quiere ver a tus admiradores-_  
 _-¿A si?, ¿Y con quien vas a irte?¿Con Mariela o Nataly, o tal vez quieras pasear a Vittany tomados de ma mano por el parque-_  
 _-Pues tu deberías buscar a Lucky o a Gustavo ya que le rompí la nariz a tu querido Brainy -_

A pesar de todo Helga tenia suerte.  
No se tenía que decidir entre el dulce loco de Curly o el adorable glotón Harold


	4. Curly Sabe

**Curly Sabe**

Anónimamente, arreglándoselas para hacer un gran photoshop en el que aparecían tomados de la mano, en otra de sus infinitas venganzas por no haberle dejado contar la leyenda de La Novia Fantasma, desató una encrucijada épica que duró todo el día (escolar, por lo menos).  
Nadie sabia que era el, y aún así no les dió solo un empujoncito. Los tiró directamente al precipicio de emociones que necesitaban superar.

 _-Entonces, tu no pegaste los carteles- preguntó, apagando los restos de la guerra desatada hace solo unos minutos.  
_ _-No, pero escucha ¿Quien dice que no podemos ser amigos?-  
_ _-¿Te sientes bien cabeza de balón?-  
_ _-Solo digo, no estoy pidiendo que salgas con migo ni nada por el estilo, pero ya van años de esto-  
_ _-En tus sueños memo-_

Por ahora había algo mucho mas importante que hacer.  
Robar el corazón de su amada Ronda, arrebatársela al estúpido de Harold


	5. Harold Sabe

**Harold Sabe**

No era muy brillante, pero incluso él comprendió que lo que ellos se tenían no era verdadero odio, porque conocía lo que era ser odiado por ellos.  
Cuando reto a Helga a besar a Braine y recibió el toque gélido de su mirada furica, o cuando secuestro a Arnold porque creyó que el había destruido su balcón y la indiferencia le pegó peor de lo que esperaba.  
No duro mucho su verdadero odio, pero fue lo suficiente como par entender que no se odiaban de verdad

 _-Te odio Arnoldo-  
-Y yo a ti Geraldine- La burla era clara, la cara de la chica ardió en rojo por la sangre acumulada, entre vergüenza y rabia.  
\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así!- Las palabras fuertes, el rostro serio.  
-Pues deja de fastidiarme-  
-No es mi culpa que nunca veas por donde caminas-  
-Pues no tenias que insultarme-  
-Cómo te odio-  
\- El sentimiento es mútuo-_

Costó que no se odiaban, porque cuando lo hacían era olvidarse de tu existencia por completo, e igual que el no podía olvidarse de la princesita, ellos no podían olvidarse uno del otro.

* * *

De momento hasta aquí.

Con el tiempo me parece que mi escritura se torno un poco mas pervertida.  
Les gustaría que cambiara la clasificación o prefieren una serie de minifics con este mismo estilo?


End file.
